From the outside
by LeaDepp
Summary: Five times Laurel thought there was something more to Felicity and the one time she know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After a few years doing corporate writing, I now have a job where I don't have to write for work as much. I'm getting used to creative writing again by playing with the Arrow characters. So as always, not mine, I'm just borrowing them.**

They didn't even look up as my heels clicked across the polished concrete floors in Verdant.

They were both engrossed in something the little blonde was showing Oliver on her tablet. Her name may have been elusive but I had grown to know her face. She always seemed to be about two paces behind Oliver. It may have been her job at Queen Consolidated but I never understood why she was always here at the club.

The blonde was talking to him at a rapid pace when she suddenly stopped and a look of complete an utter embarrassment crossed her features. Oliver snorted and the blonde slowly turned to look at him.

As their eyes met, a smile slowly spread across Oliver's face. I had seen that look in over six years. That completely carefree, relaxed and open smile.

The one he used to give me.

I thought the island has left Oliver tight and restrained.

The hand Oliver had been resting on the back of the chair slipped down to the girl's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. She quickly turned back to the tablet, a hand quickly whipping up to prop up her glasses.

I cleared my throat and Oliver's head snapped up guiltily. His hand immediately slipped from her shoulder like he had been burnt.

"We still on for lunch?" My voice sounded strangled.

Oliver glanced down at the blonde who nodded ever so slightly. If I hadn't been looking for it, The move would have gone unnoticed.

Oliver strode across the room to join me, a hand at my waist guiding me out.

"What's got you two working so hard on the weekend?"

I was curious. He and his assistant seemed to have become almost inseparable.

"Felicity was just showing me something she thought might help the club."

The answer was short and vague yet I couldn't help the feeling he was hiding something.

Not for the first time something twisted in my stomach. There was more to this Felicity girl than Oliver wanted everyone to believe.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time I saw them together, Felicity was looking decidedly uncomfortable in a bright red floor length gown.

Her tablet cradled to her chest, the other hand tightly holding her small clutch, she surveyed the ballroom like a cornered gazelle.

Her eyes suddenly stopped their frantic search of the room and her gaze softened.

I followed her eyeline spotting Oliver making his way towards her balancing a plate of mini sandwiches.

Strange, Oliver knew the rules. The food at these things is purely for decoration. A full mouth made passive aggressive business banter impossible.

Of their own violation my feet had slowly inched my way towards Felicity, stopping close enough to hear their conversation.

"Madame," Oliver greeted her with a grin as he offered her the plate.

"Oh, thank god. I am starving."

Felicity shoved her tablet into Oliver's spare hand and grabbed the plate from him, one of the sandwiches disappearing into her mouth.

Oliver chuckled and Felicity shot him a death glare before swallowing

"Shut up. I had to skip lunch because somebody can't function as an adult without someone there to hold his hand."

Oliver chuckled softly before leaning down and whispering a retort in her ear.

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

Felicity's tablet dinged.

"I'll be back," she told Oliver, quickly snatching the device from Oliver's grasp, leaving him standing there with a plate of half-eaten sandwiches.

As he watched her slip away, I could see the tension grow in Oliver's shoulders, his blank mask slipping back into place.

He quickly shook himself, before turning on his heal and slipping back into the crowd, the picture of the stereotypical playboy billionaire.

As he walked away, there was no trace of the playful softness he had shown with Felicity.

His secretary obviously had some kind of hold over him. 


End file.
